


Squidwards house sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Squidward relizes Spongebob is just trying to be his friend he tries to be a little nicer to him.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants & Squidward Tentacles
Kudos: 8





	Squidwards house sleepover

Spongebob _loved_ Squidward.

He loved him so much. But Squidward hated him. So he tried to act normal around him so it would go unnoticed. But he thought that Squidward was catching on. Because he was acting a little nicer to him.

It was nice.

When he asked him to watch Gary for the weekend when he was going to another jellyfishing spree with Patrick. He even took real good care of him. He was exactly the same as when he left him, and not starved half to death. 

And when Spongebob asked to have another sleepover with him he even said _yes._ Spongebob could be so happy that he could fly again. But he won't beacuse that ended badly the first time, when those fish stole his pants. It was humilating. 

So tonight was the sleepover. He was so giddy. He was going to sleep on Squidwards couch, probably. But that ment he could watch TV all night if he so pleases. But he wouldn't beacuse he wanted to be rested up to wake up early. 

He was just packing up a couple of his shirt and ties in a backpack to bring over when Squidward called his shellphone "Yello, Squidmiester, whats up?"

"Don't. Call me Squidmiester Spongebob. I was just calling you to see what time you were coming over tonight."

"Oh, maybe, around one hour. So that I could finish getting ready." Spongebob replied, twrling the phone cord around his finger.

"Okay, I'll be here." He was sitting on his couch.

"Okay, bye now." He hung up the phone, and went back to his room and got his backpack full of clothes and toiletrees. After he did that he went to pour Gary some snail food for the night _—_ he would come back the next day and check up on him _—_ so he wouldn't go hungry. 

Once that was done he got his sleeping bag from his storage room where he keeps some of his camping supplies and other random stuff. He put it near door by his backpack so it would be there when he left for Squid's house. 

Sudenly, there was a knock at the front door. He looked that way and made his way over to answer it, it was Patrick. Of course. "What do you want Patrick, I'm kinda busy right now." He drawled.

Patrick looked confused. Like always. He rubbed his chin, then scrached his forehead. "I'm not sure." His eyes were half lidded. 

Spongebob sighed impatently and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well, if that's all, then you should probably be on your way home, huh?" He asked pointedly.

Patrick gasped, as if he had an idea. "Oh, that's right! I came to your house by mistake. I really was supposed to go home to watch that coconut show again."

"Why don't you go do that, then?" 

"Alright!" He ran over to his rock and jumped inside.

Spongebob sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Patrick could be such a moron sometimes. He wondered how he got himself dressed in the morning. He closed the door once more and went to gather his stuff for the sleepover. He squealed in excitement. It was going to be so much _fun_!

He went to where Gary was and rubbed his back soothingly to wake him up from his nap. "Gare Bear." He cooed.

Gary opened his eyes slowly, still red from sleep. "Merreow." Gary grumbled. Not happy at being woken up from a verry good nap.

Spongebob chuckled. "Gare, I'm about ready to go to Squidward's house is there anything you need, buddy?" He asked gently.

"Meeoww." Gary drawled.

Spongebob pretended he understood him. "Okay, Gary, see you tomorrow, pal." Spongebob gave Gary one more pat on the back and Gary closed his eyes once more. Spongebob smiled at the sight. Gary was his whole world. Well Gary and Squidward.

Thinking of Squidward, Spongebob remembered he had to leave, so he stood up and walked downstairs to the livingroom and gathered his stuff. He made sure everything was in order in the pineapple before going to the front door again. He unlocked it and opened it, went outside and closed it again. 

He looked over to Squid's easter head and smiled looking forward to the fun things that they will get up to. They will probably build a blanket fort if he pouts enough. Squidward won't be able to resist _that_.

He did an evil little chuckle at the thought.

He walked the short way over to Squidward's house and went to the door to knock. He heard Squid, probably from the livingroom. "I'm coming!" Spongebob heard footsteaps running through the house.

The door opened up and there stood Squidward. "Hey, welcome, come in, Spongebob." He stood off to the side and let Spongebob in and then he closed the door again. "So, Sponge, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I'm pretty hungry, did you make something to eat?" His stomach was growling earlier. He didn't want to disenagrate again, that was so bad.

Squidward laughed, "Of coures, who do you think I am?"

They walked to the kitchen and Spongebob sat at the table while Squidward gathared the food together. "So, today we're going to have mini sandwiches, that are seanut butter and jellyfish jelly. I hope you love it." He put the food on the table. 

"Oh, my gosh! Squid! Those are my faveroite! Well, besides Krabby Patties, of coures, but you already knew that, huh?" He said rubbing his hands together, brfore reaching for one of the sandwiches.

"Yes, Spongebob, I knew that. I think _everyone_ knows that." Squidward drawled.

"Oh, you're probably right." He took a big bite and moaned at the taste. "This is delicious, Squid." 

Squidward blushed, "Aw, thanks, Sponge. That means a lot." He took a bite out of his own sandwich.

"Do you have anything to drink? This seanut butter is making me super thirsty." Spongebob smaked his lips together.

"Yeah, I have some soda in the fridge." He got up to go get the soda and two glasses from the cabinet. He twisted off the cap from the bottle and poured it in the cups. He picked them up and brought them over to the table and handed one to Spongebob. 

"Thanks." Spongebob said before taking a huge gulp to get the seanut butter off the roof of his mouth. "Mmm, I love grape soda. How did you know, Squid?" He took a few more sips before setting the cup back down.

"I didn't, I got that yesterday at the store, it was on sale, so I got two bottles, beacuse it was buy one get one free. I couldn't pass that up. You liking grape was just an added bonus." He chuckled, before taking a sip of his own.

"Oh, I wonder if that's still going on. I might go to the store myself when I get back home." 

"That's a good idea." They finished eating after some time passed before clearing the table together and putting the plates in the sink.

"So, now what do you want to do? Want to go jellyfishing?" 

"Spongebob, I may like you now, but that doesn't mean that I will ever like going jellyfishing." They were sat on the couch now. Spongebob had one foot crossed over his knee.

"Well, I don't know what you would want to do." Spongebob sighed and put his chin on his palm.

"I'll tell you." Squidward said. He got up and got easles out of his supply closet. "Remember that time you wanted to learn how to do art?" He set down the easle in front of the window so there would be light. "So, come on, I'm gonna teach you one more time." He waved Spongebob over to where he was.

"Oh, my gosh, that's a _great_ idea!" He got up and started to clap his hands but Squidward stopped him by puting his hand up. 

"Sponge, if you're going to be my pupil again, then there will be no clapping." He waved Spongebob over to the easle. Spongebob stopped his movements instantly, before doing as instructed. He calmly walked over to Squidward and put his hands behind his back.

"Okay, so..." He began. 

That was three hours ago and in that time Squidward taught Spongebob how to draw _and_ paint. Squidward _may_ have lost his temper once or twice, but they got through it together, _finally_!

But they only got one picture done so Squidward gave in and gave Spongebob a high five. It was a picture of Spongebob's pineapple. "Way to go, Spongebob. You got one painting done. You can take this home with you when you leave tomorrow." 

"Thanks! I'll put it in my room." He sighed happily, but then he looked at his hands, they were covered on all kinds of colors of paint, he pouted. "Squidward, look at my hands!" 

"Oh, you can go wash them in my bathroom, you probably already know where it is." He waved in the general dirrection. "I'll just wash my hands in the kitchen.

They went their seperate ways, the only sound in the house was runnig water. After a few minutes they met up in the livingroom. Spongebob asked. "Now what?" 

Squidward sighed. "I guess we can do something you like? How about watching Mermaid Man and Barnical Boy on TV they might be showing a re-run. Want to do that."

"Yes! Let's go make some popcron! Come on!" He grabbed Squidwards hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. Get the popcorn from the cabinet. I just bought some when I went to the store last time." 

Spongebob did as told and found the popcorn he put in the microwave, he pressed the popcorn button on the key pad. And watched it go around in circles for a few seconds. "Can we have some more of that grape soda?"

"Yep, I'll get it." He opened the fridge and got the bottle out, then got a couple cups from the cabinet. He poured the drinks in the cups. Once he did that he went to the livingroom to put the drinks on the coffee table by the Tv. 

"Is the popcorn ready yet!?" He yelled out so Spongebob could hear him over the microwave.

"Just twenty more seconds!" He shouted back.

"Don't burn it!" 

"Okay!" Squidward heard the microwave beep, telling them it was ready. Spongebob's footsteps was coming closer to the livingroom, also the smell of the popcorn, too. He poured it in a big plastic mixing bowl. 

"Okay, lets see what's on, if they're showing Mermaid Man and Barnical Boy today." He picked up the Tv romote and turned it on and flipped the channel to where they usually showed that show, and they _were_ showing it! It was Spongebob's lucky day.

"Oh! Squidward, I almost forgot to ask you if we could make a blanket fort when we wach the show with the blankets I brought from my house? _Please_! I'll clean it up right after the show is finished? Preaty please?" He gave one of his best pouts and rocked back and forth on his heals.

Squidward tried not to look him in the eyes and promptly failed. He heaved a big sigh and said, "Okay, _fine._ We can use the chairs from the table and put the blankets over them. So go get the blankets you brought and I'll get the chairs."

Spongebob went to his pack and got the blankets he brought with him there were two, that should be enough. _Right_? He looked further and relized he also brought Squidward's faveroite pair of pink bunny slippers. He gasped and ran to the kitchen where Squidward was stacking three chairs on top of each other he skidded to a stop. "Squidward, look at what I found!" He held up the slippers in the air and showed him.

"Awsome! Can I wear them again?" He made grabby hands at the slippers.

"Of course! That was the whole reason I brought them along." He gave them to Squiward.

"Thanks Spongebob. Now come on and help me bring these chairs to the living room by the couch in front of the TV." He grabbed two after he set the slippers on his feet. Spongebob grabbed the last one. They made their way to the livingroom chairs in hand and set them down. After they aranged them they put the blankets over the chairs to make the fort. It was just big enough for the both of them. "Okay, get the popcorn and I'll turn on the Tv. 

Spongebob did as told and took a seat in the blanket fort. The episode of Mermaid Man and Barnicle started. In that episode The heros were fighting the dirty bubble and his lackies. In the end the bubble flew away like the coward he was and the heros had to regroup and think of their next move and plan their next attack of the evil villans. 

While the show was playing they were munching on the popcorn and enjoying the grape soda that Squidward poured them. "Hey Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, Spongebob?" He turned his head to look at him.

"Thanks for letting me come today, it was really fun and I hope we could do it again some other time."

"Yeah, it was nice, I'm glad I gave you a chance to be my friend. We should have done this way sooner." He took a sip of his soda and turned back to the Tv.

"Yeah." He sighed.

The episode finished and Squidward turned off the TV. They got up and streched their legs. "So, did you bring your pj's to change into?" 

"Yup, They're in my bag. I'll go get them and change in the bathroom." He went to where his pack was and got his green pajamas from it. and went to the restroom to change. When he came back to the livingroom he saw that Squidward already made his bed on the couch and got a pillow from his own room. "You did't have to do that, Squidward."

"You're my guest, what kind of host would I be if I let you make your own bed?" He smiled and waved Spongebob over to the bed-couch. "I'm gonna head to bed myself, you gonna be okay down here?" He started for the stairs.

"Yes. I'm just going to go to sleep, I'm tired from the big day we had together." He made his way to the couch and layed down. He heaved a big sigh. Today was the best day _ever_! That was the last thought he had before he lost consciousness.


End file.
